The shy girl in town
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: a new girl comes to south park what happen when i favorite 3 characters fall for her? KyleXOC
1. Chapter 1

.com/stories/16771336/the-qshyq-girl-in-town-kyle-love-storysouth-park-anime-style

**~Michelle pov~**

I was in the car listening to my ipod touch it was Linkin Park leave out all the rest i sighed sadly I left Japan to come to a small town called south park Colorado I saw nothing but snow, snow guess what MORE snow damn I miss Japan already and my 2 best friends Amanda and Desarae all of our last name are V's Michelle Valle, Amanda Velez and Desarae Vasquez. When I told them I was leaving they cried their eyes out we been through a lot and to see that go down the drain hurt, and I mostly outgoing around them now I am going to be shy as ever with new people I looked out the window then to my sister Amber she is 11 going on 12 in a month. She turn to me and sticked her tongue out I stick my back then she made a face I did the same

"Ushi!" she shouted in Japanese she called me a fat cow!

"Baka!" (retard) I shouted

"chica estupida!" Stupid girl she shot back in Spanish

"Que chica fea tonta!" I shout you stupid ugly girl (its in Spanish)

"Girls that's enough!" dad shouted

"She started!" I yelled

"And I am ending it!" he shot back I am not even in the house yet I already hate it here I glared out the window

fast forward

Well we made it to the house it was pretty big I took a box that was mine and ran into the house I ran up stairs I looked in a room it was small then check the next it was way to big then I check the other room it was SWEET it had its own bathroom and a (I don't know how to spell it but it were it has a slid door and you can walk out and have a cook out and shit like that? Whatever!) outside porch it was amazing I unpack and put MICHELLE'S ROOM in black and purple lettering I smiled

"Hey I want that room!" shouted my prick of a sister

"To bad you should of got here first!" I snapped she pouted and ran back down stairs I rolled my eyes and went to go back to helping unpack

"Daddy how come Michelle always get the best room?" she asked

"Cause I got there first that's why!" I answer

"Meany estupida!" she shouted (stupid meany)

"Mocoso estropear!" I shouted (spoil brat) still Spanish

"Stop it we didn't teach you two Spanish and Japanese for you can call each other names!" mom shouted

"She started!" we both unison pointing at each other my mom sigh and my dad held his head in frustration

fast forward done packing

We were done unpacking I laid on my bed and had my radio on I was listening to Paramore airplane till a knock came from my door

"Its open" I said my mom open the door she smiled

"Hey sweety why don't you go look around?" she asked I shrugged got up stick a gum in my mouth and grabbed my ipod

"Sure, it beats staying in my room bored" I said she giggled and left I made my way to the door

"I'm leaving!"

"I'm coming with!" Amber shouted

"What I cant hear you were breaking up bye!" I shouted and slam the door shut I sighed I am already mad I am here I don't need her coming along I look to my left then my right to see alittle boy on his porch swing looking down sadly I walked over to him he had black hair a blue shirt black pants and so white Nike's

"Hey what's wrong"?" I asked he looked up at me I smiled softly

"Oh, I am locked out side my house and its getting cold out here" he answer I frowned

"Ah, hey what's your name?" I asked he smiled

"My name is Ike, I am 11 years old" he answers me

"well nice to meet you Ike my name is Michelle I am 15 nice to meet you" I waved at him

"So are you new here?" he asked I nodded

"Yep I moved right next door" his eyes gleam

"Cool!" he shouted I giggled

"Hey lets-

"MICHELLE MOM SAID YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Amber shouted

I soon got a idea

"Hey Amber meet my new friend Ike!" I yelled at her she ran towards me

"Amber this is Ike, Ike this is amber she 11 just like you why don't you give her a tour of this place?" I asked I saw them both blushed I smiled in victory

"Here 20 bucks to look around have fun" I said I begin to walk away I saw them talking I head to town I saw lots of stores it was kind of peaceful here I saw a park I started to head for it I saw green, blue/red, orange and blue/yellow hats in the distant I was walking towards them I was getting closer and closer till

"*BEEP* MICHELLE COME ON TIME TO GO HOME YOU GO TO SCHOOL TOMMOROW!" shouted my mom I turned on my heel I was blushing in embarrassment cause people were staring damn my shyness

~Kyle pov~

I heard a loud sound in the distant I tuned around but nothing was there

"Hey, dude are you ok?" Stan asked I nodded

"Just heard something" I said

"I didn't hear any thing" he said I shrugged

"(Me either") Kenny muffled

"Hey you guys look" Cartman was trying to set a homeless on fire

"Stop trying to put a homeless on fire fatass!" I shouted at him

"Ay, shut your goddam jew mouth Kahl!" he shouted why does he call me Kahl that fatass

"Shut your goddam mouth lard ass!" I shouted

"Respect my authorities!" he shouted I just rolled my eyes

~Michelle pov~

Next day

I was getting dress to go to school I hated the uniform it was so short it make me look like I had big boobs and ass I hated it

"come on Michelle you are already late!" dad shouted

"I'm coming" I shouted I ran down the steps my mom took a picture of me I put up a peace sign and a smile my dad look at me in shock I shrugged

"I'm running to school" I shouted

"I am coming with" Amber said I shrugged I threw her over my shoulders (so she was sitting on her shoulders) and ran out the door as fast as I could which was fast I was the track star back at Japan

"Wow sis you gotten faster!" Amber cheered I smiled

"Thanks" I kept running I had 5 minutes before the bell

"Slow down right here Sis, this is my stop" I nodded she slowly stood on my shoulders there was a groups of kids and she being a show off she is she jump off my shoulders cart wheel in the air and land gracefully on her feet I could her gasp and "ahs" and "that's was cool" I rolled my eyes but kept running I picked up the pace I made a turn and I saw the school I ran faster I was in the school I was jumping from steps Turing corners reading the labels above the doors I was looking for H-18 I wasn't paying attention so when I made a sharp turn I crashed into somebody everything went black

~Klye pov~

I was so late I had to drop off Ike at his school so I couldn't take the bus I was running down the hall ways to get to class I only had 2 minutes I was no where near close damm it, I made a turn at the corner I crashed into somebody else I fell to the ground hard hitting my head the person I crashed into landed on me I soon realized it was a girl when I felt something soft on my face I blushed when I realized it was a boob it was a girl and a hot one at that I got up but she looked out cold I started to shake her, but her breast started bouncing with every shook I gave her I blused and lighlt shook her but no good they still bounced

"Hey wake up!" I said I heard little groans noise she slowly open her eyes I blushed to see how deep her purple eyes were, she blink a couple of times then she blushed it was cute, then she slowly got out of my grip she sat on the floor next to me blushing looking down at he hands and fiddle with them this was super cute dude

"I-I am s-sorry" she stutter I smiled

"Hey its ok" I told her I help her pick up her books

"N-no you d-don't have t-to" she said picking up her stuff and my

"But I want to" I finish picking up her stuff and helped her up

"Um, Thank you" she said

"No problem" the bell rang

"Damn it!" I said

"I'll see you around!" I shouted and ran to my class damn it I should of asked for her name

~Michelle pov~

Damn it I hate being shy, I am so ashamed how can I live with the-WAIT! I am late I ran to look for my class I was near

'H-06, H-12, h-16 Ah H-18!" found it I stood at the door I swallowed really hard nervous I grabbed the door held and open it

"Eric shut your fat as-hey who are you?" asked a man with a puppet in his hand I sweat drop

"Um, i-I the new s-student here" I answer damn I'm being shy again

"Oh that's right come in a tell us about yourself" he said

"Well, my name is Michelle Valle, I am Hispanic but I speak Spanish and Japanese, I like to draw sing and dance" I said I heard gagging sounds and it came from a kid with a red and blue hat(yes they are still wearing their hats XD)

"Does anyone have any question for Michelle?" asked Mr. I don't know his name yet a fat kid raised his hands

"Yes Eric"

"Do you hate Jews?" he asked I gave him a what the fuck look

"Shut your goddam mouth fatass!" shouted the kid I ran into the halls ways

"Eric your in 9th grade can you be mature for a second?" as the puppet man

"*sigh* This is going to be weird but I don't know what I am" I answer

"What do you mean?" Asked the green hat kid

"Well my mom is Catholic and my dad is Jewish and they both taught me both of the religion" I answer

".God. she is a halfer a **hot** halfer!" Eric said I blush I heard boys agreeing in the back ground I blushed more I fiddle with my fingers

"Ok now everyone be nice to Michelle, Michelle sit next to Kyle the boy with the green hat " I nodded I walked pass a kid wearing a orange parka I couldn't see his face but I saw that he winked at me I blushed I saw the gagging kid I smiled at him he throw up on the floor I panicked

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yea, fine!" he answer I patted his back for he wont choke on his throw up but he threw up more

"Can I take him to the nurse?" I asked

"No I will be fine, really" he said I eyed

"are you sure?" I asked he nodded I sighed in defeat and walk to my desk there I saw a note it read from Kyle I looked at him he smile I blushed it read

_I'm sorry I ran into you in the hall ways are you ok?_i smiled and wrote back

_Yea, I'm good thanks or asking um so do you know why that kid is throwing up like that?_

_Kyle- who? Stan? Oh he always throws up when he see a- never mind so you new to south park I guess I should say welcome_

_Michelle- thanks does it always snow here?_

_Kyle- yep sucks doesn't it?_

_Michelle- yea so um would you mind giving me a tour of the school?_

_Kyle- yea sure I can show all my friends for you wont feel all alone_

_Michelle- Aw thxs dude you rock!^_^_

_Kyle- Dude? You're the first chick I heard well write dude_

_Michelle- Dude is my word I say dude all the time but I am not having a blonde moment, wait I am not even blonde XD lol _

_Kyle- Lol your weird I like that it shows your different_

_Michelle_ thx I was hoping you would notice_

_Kyle- yea I did, so where did you move at?_

_Michelle- oh I moved ne-_

"Michelle and Kyle I will not stand here a watch you two pass notes do you want to have detention on the first day of school Michelle?" he asked

"No Mr.-wait what's your name again?" I asked slowly and softly

"Mr. Garrison so please pay attention and give me the note" he said I got up and gave him the note I show all eyes on me I blushed bite down on my bottom lip and slowly walk to my desk but I felt eyes burring at by breast that are bouncing and butt god does every guy have to be perverts? I sweat drop again at the though

fast forwardlunch

I was following Kyle to lunch I was blushing and biting down on my lower lip and fiddle with my fingers I had my bento (a Japanese lunch box)In my other hand

"Hey guys!" Kyle said we went up to a table full of guys they all looked up at him then to me and had their mouth open I saw some starring a my chest

"Dude who is that?" asked a guy in a blue hat and a yellow ball on top

"Guys, this is Michelle Valle she is new here"? Kyle told them

"Michelle these are my friends: Stan, Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Pip, Jimmy, Craig, Token, Tweak and this is Cartman he not my friend he a fatass stalker" he said I wave and smile at them

"Hi nice to meet you all" I said shyly

"Dude your right she is **hot**" I heard Craig say to Kenny he nodded I couldn't see his face cause of his parka but I saw him wink t me again Kyle grabbed my hand I blushed more and I sat between Stan and Kyle and Across Kenny and Cartman

"(Welcome to south Park)" Kenny said well muffled

"Um what?" I asked shyly

"He said welcome to South Park" Stan told me I smiled and nodded at him he began to gag I look back at Kenny

"Thank you Kenny"

"(So you speak Japanese and Spanish nice)" he said again but couldn't understand him

"Um, can you repeat that?" I asked even more shy dam it I hate being shy

"He said-

"(I got this)" Kenny said he slowly took off his hood he had blonde messy hair with deep blue eyes, I blushed more he smirk my blushed deepened I was surround by hot guys who wouldn't well what girl wouldn't?

"I said you Speak Japanese and Spanish?" he asked I nodded

"Well can you tell me how to say 'sweet heart in Spanish? He asked

"Dulce Corazon" I answer

"Dulce Corazon" he repeated eyeing me

How about 'sexy' in Japanese" he said I blushed more

"K-Kannouteki" I stutter out he smirk more

"Thanks I will keep that in mind Kannouteki" he said winking at me again I blushed and looked down at my lap fiddling with my fingers, but I got 2 feelings one that tension was building up at this table and I feel 2 to 4 eyes burring the back of my head well this is a wonderful first day of school


	2. Chapter 2

Well the rest of the day went by fast but I still felt eyes burring the back of my head but I shrugged it off I walked home listening to my ipod touch listening to Blah blah by Ke$ha the song has no point but hell it was good I lip sync it all the way home

"I'm home!" I shouted

"Ah good know honey get dress we are going to the neighbor house they invited us for dinner" my mom said I sighed I just hope they are normal I went to my room and saw this cute outfit it was short, but it was so cute it was a purple dress it went to my mid-thigh it had laces on the back long white knee high socks and black cute heel school shoes and a choker with a cross (I am not a girly) I am not a girly but it had that punk style to it I got dress put my makeup and pose in front of the mirror smiling I got my long black coat it reaches to my knees

"Ok are we all ready?" dad asked

"Hai!" we all said I was praying in 3 different languages for them to be normal

~Kyle pov~

"Dude so when is your new neighbor coming?" Stan asked

"I don't know Dude" I answer I heard the door bell ring

"Kyle get down stairs the neighbors are here" my mom called

"Alright come on guys" I told Stan and Kenny

"Dude what if they are ugly or weird?" Kenny asked I pray to god they weren't we were at the steps Ike seem happy

"Hello there" my dad said when they got out of the way I saw it was…Michelle!

"Dude you are one lucky bastard" Kenny whispered to me

"Michelle" Ike called I look at him confused

"Hey there Ike" she greeted they know each other how?

"Wow Michelle you look hot tonight" he comment Michelle blushed and giggled

"Thanks Ike you look very handsome tonight to" she said my 11 year old brother is good at flirting then I am this suck ass

"Hi Ike" I look to see another little girl about Ike age she was blushing so was Ike I smirk point one for Ike

"Hey let me take your coat for you" my dad said

"thank you" she slowly took off her coat but she saw me and smiled slipping it back on

"Kyle, Stan, Kenny?" she asked we all smiled she ran up the steps and gave me a hug, Kenny didn't have his hoods on, but Kyle and Stan kept his on

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" she asked I smile a toothy smile

"I'm your new neighbor" I answer her eyes gleam

"No way dude are you cereal?" she asked I arched my eyebrow

"Cereal?" me Stan and Kenny unison she smile and nodded I shrugged it was cute

"Yep, I am super cereal!" I said she smiled

"That's awesome dude!"

"Dude I never heard a girl say dude and its pretty hot" Kenny comment she blushed

"So you seem all happy and not shy!" Stan chuckle she blushed and bit her lip

~Michelle pov~

"So you seem all happy and not shy?" Stan said I just realized I had several outburst and I blushed bit my lip and I came back shy

"W-Well i-'I am-damn it I cant even speak' I yell to myself

"Well?" Kenny added on

"I AM JUST HAPPY KYLE MY NEIGHBOR INSTEAD OF SOME WEIRDO!" I shouted a bit to loud I blushed the boys chuckle lowly

"What?" I asked low

"Its that your just to cute" they unison I looked down and fiddle with my fingers

"Hey Kyle give Michelle a tour of the house since you 3 know each other" Kyle dad said he nodded with a smile he grabbed my hand I blushed and he lead me up the steps next thing I knew it I was sitting on a bed

"This is my room" he said I looked around it was green with posters, it was neat and I saw a foot ball and others and a laptop it was so like him I smiled

"Nice" I comment it soon got hot

"Is your heater on?" I asked as I wiped away a sweat of my forehead he nodded

"Why don't you take of your coat" Kenny side from across the room I blushed and fiddle with my fingers I shook my head

"N-no its ok i-im fine" I protested

"Are you sure? Its get heater by the minute" Stan said I nodded

"ill be ok"

10 seconds later

it was hot I was boiling I soon sucked up my pride I slowly unzipped my coat all eyes were on me I stopped swallowed hard and unzippered it fully my breast bounce freely I heard gasp gagging and the bathroom door slam I open my eyes to see Stan puking his guts out Kenny eye fucking my breast and Kyle…I didn't know I heard a sigh of relief from the bath room Kyle came out blushing

"So just how hard were you?" Kenny asked he blushed

"Shut up Kenny!" he shouted Stan was done he was laying on the floor

"So what cup size are you?" Kenny asked I blushed

"Kenny don't asked her question like that!" Kyle yelled Kenny shrugged

"Just curious" he murmured

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked Stan groaned I walked over to him I rubbed his back he started to throw up again

"Dude are you ok?" I asked, I soon realized I had something that might help him, I got up I went to my pursue and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale I ran back to Stan I had a napkin I turned him over lay his head on my lap wipe his mouth and gave him the ginger I removed his hat and stroke his head slowly humming

"Are you ok?" I asked he nodded

"Thanks…do you always carry ginger ale?" he asked I giggled

"not all the time" I answer

"Good thing you had it on today" he comment we both laughed I heard someone cleared their throat I looked up to see Kyle looking mad I slowly help Stan to his feet I heard a beep it came from Stan watch

"Ah dude I got to go its 10 come on Kenny" Stan called I gave Stan a hug I heard him gag a little but I still hugged him an Kenny, Kenny held me tighter than Stan my chest was squeezing against him

"Bye Sekushi" he whisper in my ear that send shivers down my spine I got weak in the knees I almost fell but Kenny caught me

"Are you ok? Sekushi?" he asked I nodded I couldn't speak he called me sexy but that was the hardest word to say from sexy in Japanese he stood me on my two feet I looked down he kissed my forehead

."See you at school" and with that he left I waved I fell back to my knees I was…um well you know really… well anyways it happens every time when I'm…anyways Kyle came next to me

"Are you ok?" I blushed and nodded he took my hands and led me to the bed and sat me down

"So?" he said

"So, so how did you meet Stan and Kenny?" I asked he chuckle it was cute I blushed and smiled

"Well that my friend is a **long **story" he said I smiled

"Well I got all night" he smiled

"Alright is started like this…

~no one pov~

And they laughed at all the stuff him and his super friends did till it was time to go home Michelle gave Kyle a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left home

next day at school

~Michelle pov~

I was sitting in class we had P.E today I love P.E I love to play sports I got my uniform it was sluttly it was a white shirt with a Sp on the right corner on my chest it made my breast stand out so much and it bounce more and the pants look like panties! In japan I had shorts I was sulky in corner till two girls came behind me smiling one had a pink hat the other a blond curly hair

"Hi, I am Wendy and this is Bebe" the pink hat girl said the blond waved

"So whats taking so long?" she asked me I looked down at myself and up at them

"Oh, don't worry you'll get us to it" Bebe said they started to pull me out the bathroom Wendy held my arm pulling and Bebe pushed me on my back

"No, i-I don't w-want to g-go out!" I protested

"Come on" Wendy said I was pulling myself back into the bathroom I was holding the cut out form of the door Wendy pulled my arm harder and Bebe pushed me harder to I was struggling to stay in until Bebe pushed me very hard I fell so did Wendy I fell on top of her and our lips connected I heard gasp she was blushing and she closed her eyes? I felt her kiss back it didn't not feel like nothing Amanda and Desarae lips were(will be explain later you are not gay or bi) I was so in shock I couldn't move till I felt someone grab my chest and something poking my butt and lift me up I closed my eyes blushing trying to sir pass a moan

"You ok Sekushi?" it was Kenny Wendy got up and blushed and walk away Kenny still had his hands on my chest he would squeeze them once in a while and alittle moan will slip my knees gave in I fell again

"MICHELLE!" I heard Kyle I was shaking somewhat he knee down to me

"Are you ok?" he asked I didn't answer

~Kyle pov~

"I cant wait to see Michelle" Kenny said

"Yea" Stan said I just nodded with a blush on my cheek I soon heard yelling it was Michelle Wendy was pulling someone me and the guys just watched not wanting to get in it soon Michelle was pushed out and she and Wendy fell and they KISSED! I got a boner with the rest of the guys they were either blushing or holding their nuts I try to look away bit I couldn't I soon saw Kenny get up I try but I couldn't he went behind Michelle his dick poking at her ass and he grabbed her by the breast and picked her up I heard low moans from her I got harder I bit my lip down she than fell to her knees again and she was shaking

"MICHELLE!" I shouted I ran towards her I knee right next to her I still had my boner but I ignored it she was shaking

"Are you ok?" I asked she didn't answer I help her up she held my shoulders to keep balance

"Thank you Kyle" she whispered I nodded and hugged her she turned around but Bebe pushed her down which caused her to crash body with me and when we fell she sat on my boner with hurt like a mother fucker

"AAAAHHHH!" I cried in pain she turned around

"Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone her eyes sadden I bit my lower lip I just nodded she threw her arms and my arms over each other shoulders

"I am taking him to the nurse office!" she yelled and she walked me to the nurse office

nurse office Michelle pov~

i was in the waiting room till the nurse came in and told me I can see him I went into the room were he was I knocked on the door

"Come in" I open the door I poke my head out and smiled

"Hey are you ok?" I asked he smiled and nodded

"yea, but I've been better" he comment

"I'm sorry"

"Stop it you said it over 50 times" he chuckled

"Sorry" I whispered

"51" we laughed

"So how is your um…you know" I asked he blushed and look down he had a ice pack

"Um, he been better" he said I giggled a bit I looked up

"So is there anyway I can pay you back?" I asked he shook his head

"Come on I do something its my fault" I pleaded

"Is there anything you like or want to learn?" I asked

"Ok, ok a kiss on the cheek" he answer I smiled and kissed his cheek but I still feel guilty

"Anything else I still feel guilty" I asked/said he look deep into thought

"Well, I don't know how to ice skate will you teach me?" he asked I smiled and kissed his cheek again

"Yea, how about this week?" I asked he nodded

"So why do you fell to your knees?" he asked I blushed

"Oh, it was um…nothing, nothing just a jack up leg" I said I looked into his eyes they were so green and shiny he looked back at me before I knew it I was leaning in and so was he I felt his breath

"Hey you guys what are…you…doing?" Cartman said Kenny behind him me and Kyle separated and looked away

"Nothing!" we unison

"it didn't seem as nothing" Kenny smirked

"So what are you doing this week?" Kenny asked

"Ice skating" I answer

"So a date?" Cartman teased

"Its not a date fat ass!" Kyle yelled

"So can we come?" Kenny asked

"Sure, the no more the merrier!" I smiled

"Cool" they said

"Well I got to go and change bye" I got up and left

'Dam I was so close to kissing him and if we did kiss thing would be so weird between us dam hey is that Stan?' I looked to my left I saw Stan standing at a open window deep into thought I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder he jump and sigh when he saw me I smiled and he smiled back and he looked back at his window

"So what's wrong?" I asked he shook his head

"Come on I know something's Wong tell me, please" I pleaded he looked at me and smiled and shook his head

"Fine fine" I perked up

"Wendy keeps asking me to give her a second chance" he answer I look sadly at him

"But Kyle told me you two dated for almost 3 years why you broke up with her?" I asked

"Well, because she is always nagging me, she doesn't know how to loosen up she so up tight and I caught her flirting with some guy outside of school" he answer I felt bad for him

"oh? So are you going to be ok?" I asked

"Yea, I got my eye on some body else already" he smiled at me I smiled back

"Good, you know Stan you're a real sweet, cute guy any girl will be lucky to have you" I said he smiled and blushed

"And I see you stop gagging" I pointed out he showed me his ginger ale well teeth smiling we had a good laugh

"Well I got to go, I got to change, oh yea and you want to come ice skating with me this week?" I asked he nodded

"Oh and Kyle is in the nurse see you this week!" I yelled and waved he waved to me and I left

~Stan pov~

"Any girl will be lucky to be with you" what she said repeated over and over in my head

"Yea, any girl, but I don't want any girl, I want you" I whisper to myself I walked over to the nurse to see Kyle I open the door to see Cartman and Kenny I smiled

"Guess who going ice skating with Michelle this week?" I teased

"You and everyone else" Kyle answer my eyes snapped open

"I asked her to teach me how to ice skate and she said yea and fatass and Kenny came and asked to go and she asked you" he answer

"Shut your fucking mouth you goddam Jew!" lard ass shut

"Shut you mouth fag it!" I just closed my eyes and held the bridge of my nose this is going to be a long week


	3. Chapter 3

Ice skating trip

~Michelle pov~

The week went by pretty fast Wendy is a nice girl but she can be very annoying, but she nice Bebe doesn't like me for some reason but I really didn't care well it was Saturday I told the boys to come at 7:00 and it was 6:30 damn it I was in the shower my mom and dad left, my sister Amber left with some friends so I am stuck her alone great

~Kyle pov~

We were at my house Stan and Kenny came out the same time and Cartman came about 5 minutes later it was now 6:57

"Come one guys" I called for them they got up and we walk next door

~Michelle pov~

I just got out the shower my hair was soaking wet I soon heard the door I grabbed a shirt and some short pants I just threw them on I ran down the steps I heard the door again

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I repeated I answer the door with a big smile

"Hey guys!" I greeted they just look be wild I moved out the way for they can come in they sat down they were blushing I just eyed them

"can I get ya anything?" I asked

"Do you have anything pink?" Stan asked I arched a brow pink? I thought I saw Kyle nudge him

"do you have something soft and round?" Kenny asked he had a smirk on his face I just stared at them

"Milk?" Cartman mumbled this was getting very confusing I saw that their eyes were looking at me but lower I followed were there gaze were and I look down I was wearing a white short and since my hair was wet it made it see through and I wasn't wearing a bra…my face turn beet red I crossed my arms around my chest blushing hard the boys were blushing just as hard

"u-um I w-will be getting d-dress, e-e-excuse me!" I stutter I ran up the stairs I slam my door shut 'damn it I hate this day!'

~Stan pov~

We all watch Michelle run up the stairs I was blushing

"Do you have anything pink?" Kyle mock me I glared at him

"Sorry, but at least I said something unlike you were just staring" I shot back he open his mouth then closed it I felt bad

"Look dude I'm sorry" I said

"Me to dude, I just, I don't know what came over me" he replied we fist pound and chuckle I soon realized I had to take a super piss

"Um, dude I got to piss real bad" I whisper to Kyle

"Cant you hold it?" I shook my head

"Ill be back" I said and I went up the steps I looked around but I didn't know were it was soon I open the first door on the right I avoided the one that had MICHELLE ROOM on the door I open the door and to see Michelle in a purple and black bra I started to gag I threw up

"STAN!" she shouted she ran right next to me I got up and unzipped my jacket and gave it to her while blushing

"Here, you shouldn't be shirt-less" I comment holding in my throw up she took and put it on

"Um, thank you Stan" she said I smiled and turn to her when she put the jacket it, it was bagging it was cute she blushed and fiddle with her fingers I smiled more and kissed her forehead

"Hurry up" I said with a wink she blushed more I forgot all about using the bathroom I shoved my hands in my pocket with a smile glue to my face I walked down the steps

"Dude what' with the cheese smile?" Cartman asked I shrugged and smiled harder

"And dude where your jacket?" Kyle asked

"And why do you keep smiling harder?" Kenny asked I went to open my mouth to answer but Michelle came back down stairs fully dressed

purple eyes

"Um, here your jacket Stan" she said holding it to me I smiled and took and put it on

"Thanks and no problem" I smirked she smiled I kissed her forehead again she blushed again I looked back out the guys they were all glaring at me I shrugged and we all walked out the door

fast forward ice skating rink

~Michelle pov~

We made it to the rink it was big and empty I was putting my skates on the guys I don't know what they were doing so I got up and went to the ice I was skating I was doing all types of tricks and move spinning around, I was skating with one leg the other in the air behind me and jumps when I was done I heard claps I turn to see the boys clapping I smiled and blushed I skated over to them

"Ok well Kyle lets get started" I told him I grabbed his hand he blushed I smiled he was kind of shaking

"Don't worry Kyle you will be ok" I re-sure him he smiled I grabbed his hand a inter lace fingers with him and skated side by side with him he was doing good

"Ok you got it" he soon got the hang of it and he skated in front of me and he grabbed both my hands and we spinned in circles we were laughing this was so much fun we soon slow down I pulled away and spin around then someone grabbed me by my waist it was Kenny he smiled down at me he lift me up the ice and I open my legs as if doing a split in the air and he span I laughed it was so much fun then he put me down then out of nowhere Stan grabbed my hand and we skated backwards then I was pulled away by Kyle soon all the boys circle me I was panicking I skated my way out I was doing tricks again, I soon stopped I looked back at them they were talking I sighed I skated out the rink and sat next to Cartman who is eating cheese poof I sighed

"What's wrong Michelle?" he asked

"Well, the boys are being weird they seem to fight all the time and I think its my fault" I answer

"Oh, I see" he replied

"Eric what should I do?" I asked he looked taken back that I called him Eric

"Ok the people who call me Eric are my mom and Butters, but I guess you can call me Eric" I smiled

"Ok you go to them and ask what's wrong second you make them get along how I don't know I am new to this helping people thing shit" I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you Eric your so nice"

"Yea, whatever" he said I got up and skated to them Kyle and Stan were in each others faces I picked up the speed

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" I shouted I got between them

"Hey stop it you two" I pushed them away from each other

"What's going on with you two your best friends?" I shouted they just glared at the ground

"nothing" Kyle said I stomped on the ice it cracked a little

"Don't tell me nothing I can feel the tense I can cut it with a botcher knife!" I exclaimed they looked shock that I was yelling

"Its nothing, ok just leave it" Stan said I just got more mad I just stomped on the ice harder a bigger crack came

"NO!" I shouted they started to skate away from me I wanted to punch them both

"Hey you guys wai-Eric fell on the ice were the crack was and it made it bigger and it kept growing and growing till it split I was separated from the boys I was on my own block of ice Kenny was on land Eric was floating away

"MICHELLE!" Eric yelled I was shaking I looked at the water with shaking eyes

"MICHELLE!" I heard Eric called again but I just stared at the water

in Michelle mind

"_HELP!" shouted a 7 year old Michelle _

"_Hahah look she can't swim" one girl said_

"_She so dumb like at her!" shouted a boy _

"_HELP!" I shouted_

"_No one going to help you!" shouted the second girl_

"_See you on the 'other' side" smirked the first girl _

"_Why*gasp* why are you d-doing t-thins? I shouted _

"_Easy cause we all hate you, you need to die" shouted the boy_

"_Yea, your so spoiled and way to smart and you make the rest of us look stupid!" girl number two said_

"_So its time for you to die!" girl number 1 shouted she pick up a rock and aim it at Michelle, getting a direct hit little Michelle sinked into the water and everything went black knocking her out_

back to normal

I was having shaking legs I step back by the ice I was standing crashed into another causing me to slip I hit my head on the ice I couldn't move and my eyes were getting heavy, my body slowly slip off the ice till my body connected with the cold icy water slowly fell in it deep every second but before I was about to be knocked out I heard the fading of my name in the distant

"Kyle…Stan…Kenny" and I black out

~Kyle pov~

I was skating away from Michelle 'goddamn it!'

"MICHELLE!" I heard fatass shouted I turned around to see Michelle floating away on a piece of ice but she was just standing there her eyes wide open scared I just eyed her

"MICHELLE!" Cartman yelled again Kenny and Stan were next to me soon the ice crashed into another ice causing her to slip and fall on the ice and her body was slowly slipping into the water

"MICHELLE!" me Kenny and Stan shouted we started to run towards her Kenny help me and Stan jumping over the broken ice he stood on one piece of ice we looked back to him

"Keep going I can't jump this piece go get Michelle!" he answer we nodded we were almost to were Michelle was at we made it and it Stan stop I looked at him

"dude you know I can't swim well" he told me I nodded I dived into the water I swam deeper till I saw her I reached for her but couldn't get her, I swam deeper till I grabbed her hand I was losing air so I grab her waist and swam up I was losing air I hurried I saw a light and I broke threw the surface gasping for air I put Michelle limb body on the ice I climb on the ice and passed out

~Michelle pov~

i was slowly waking up to sound of people voices

"Is she waking up?" said a voice

"She moved!" said the other

"Yea, you guys she moving!" said the third voice I groan I felt something wet on my head it was a towel I sat up straight my voice still blurry

"W-what h-happened?" I asked

"You got knocked out and you fell inside the water and Kyle saved you before you drown" Stan told me

"I gave you CPR" Kenny smirked I blushed but nodded but soon snapped out

"Where is Kyle?" I asked they all pointed to a room I stood(just to let you know they are in a cabin built by Stan, Kenny and Kyle) up and walk to the room I knocked on the door

"Hello?" asked the voice

"Its me can I come in?" I asked

"*sneeze* yea" came the raspy voice I open the door to see Kyle sneezing and coughing he was in front of a fire place warped in a thick blank

"Hey you ok?" I asked he nodded and then sneezed I walked over to him and sat next to him I laid my head on his shoulder I looked at the fire, I soon looked at his face he smiled at me and he looked back to the fire, I lean up and kissed his cheek(for about 5 long sec XD) I pulled away and I saw him blush with wide eyes

"W-What was the f-for?" he asked and then he sneezed I smiled

"You saved my life, and now your sick" I answer he then kissed my cheek

"It was worth it" I blushed and smile I held/hugged his arm he laid his head on my head.

"AAHH, how cute" I heard voice me and Kyle snapped our heads back to the door to see Kenny, Stan and Eric they all smiled me and Kyle blushed and he coughed a couple times

"GET OUT OF HERE!" we shouted I threw my shoe at them and they left with a chuckle

"*sigh* se where are we?" I asked Kyle smiled and sneezed

"This*sneeze*

"Bless you" I said

"Thank you, this is a cabin me Stan and Kenny built together" he answer I was amazed it was nice

"Nice dude you got talent" I comment he bowed I blushed cause I had a question to ask him

"H-Hey K-Kyle can I ask you s-something?" I stutter out he nodded

"Can I…can I, sleep with you?" I asked he blushed I realized what I said

"N-not that w-way, I'm m-mean can I-I,*swallow* can I spend the night here?" I fixed

"Why?" he asked

"Well, I am afraid to stay in the woods alone" I answer I heard a low chuckle I glared at him

"Why is that funny?" I asked he looked at me

"Your just to cute" he answer and he kissed my forehead I smiled and blushed

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully he nodded

"It's a yes" I smiled and hugged

"Know*cough* since you ask me a question let me as*cough* you" he said I nodded

"Why when Cartman was calling your name why didn't you answer?" he asked my eyes widen

"Um, well*sigh* can I tell you some other time?" I asked my voice lower and my bangs cover my eyes I felt his eyes burring my skull but I didn't look at him

"Please?" I begged my voice lower I felt him nodded I sighed in relief

"So, um, thanks for teaching how to skate" he said I am glad he change the subject I smiled and look back up at him

"No, problem*yawn*" I said sleepy I rubbed my eyes Kyle just chuckle

"Yea, your really cute" he comment I smiled I laid on his shoulder looked at the fire I felt my eyes get heavy and I was in a deep sleep

~Kyle pov~

I just look at Michelle sleepy figure she was so at peace I smiled and kissed her forehead I carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed and I laid next to her I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to my chest and I kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away and fell asleep

morning Kenny pov~

It was morning and Michelle was nowhere to be found so I went to check in Stans room

"Stan?" I asked as I open the door he groaned

"Is Michelle here?" he asked he shot up

"Michelle missing?" he asked I shrugged

"I don't know dude lets go check Kyle room" I told him he nodded we he got and we went to Kyle room but we heard him talking to someone then we heard moans me and Stan were shock

"He getting laid?" I whisper loudly Stan couldn't say a word I felt kind of jealous but I smirked I knew Kyle really liked this girl, but I think I fell for her to and I know for a fact Stan did to, we counted to 3

"1,2,3!" we unison we open the door to see Michelle sitting on Kyle cock and running her fingers in Kyle hairs and he had his eyes closed and with a blush on my cheek I felt relief that they were having 'fun' but I still felt jealous still but I didn't show it so I hid it with humor

"Oh, look Stan our little boy is growing up" I fake cried hoping Stan was catching on

"I know I'm so proud!" he said soon after a second we bust out laughing

"Have fun you two" I teased

"Much sure to us protection" Stan added

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOTHING HAPPEN!" they yelled we just chuckle but became serious

'This is not good, all 3 of us can't like the same girl, this is going to get ugly'

~Kyle pov~

The sun was shining in my eye so I moved from my side to my back but I felt a weight on my I open my eyes to see Michelle was on top of me I forgot I was holding her waist she was slowly waking up I blush she was so…hot…sexy…beautiful my heart was pounding in my head then sat up causing her to sit on my cock I held in a moan, I open my eyes to see her eyeing I was getting nervous she lean down and down and then she stop her breast was right in my face and I felt chills running down my spine she had her hand in my red curly hair(ok its not like a afro its flat-ish and curly ok)

"I never knew your hair was so curly and soft" she said she kept running her hands threw my hair it felt so good I moan but blushed when I caught myself I open my eyes widen she was blushing but then she smiled

"You like don't you?" she giggled out I nodded

"Its I been under a lot of pressure and I never had time to relax" I answer she nodded and resume running her hands threw my hair I rubbed the side of her waist and i heard her moan

"Kyle" she moaned out it turn me on more then out of nowhere

"Oh, look Stan our little boy is growing up" Kenny fake cried hoping Stan

"I know I'm so proud!" Stan said soon after a second they bust out laughing

"Have fun you two" Kenny teased

"Much sure to us protection" Stan added

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOTHING HAPPEN!" we yelled they just chuckle before they open the door I saw pain/jealousy in both their eyes

'This is not good, all 3 of us can't like the same girl, this is not good what so ever'

I look back up at Michelle she was blushing I lean and kissed her cheek she was beet red I love making her blush

"Come on, lets get dress" I told her she nodded


	4. Chapter 4

~Michelle pov~

I took a shower and then Kyle went in and took shower I went to the kitchen to cook(your still in the cabin) I saw Kenny and Stan watching t.v?

"Where, how…where did you hook the tv to?" I asked them they pointed to the **long **cable cord it traveled all the way to Stan's house(and its like a 1 hour walk XD) I was just wondering where they got the cable cord from I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast but there was none

"Um, so what are we going to eat?" I asked they shrugged

"Well I can go food shopping" I suggested they stood up quickly

"No you don't have to we can order" I shook my head

"No I want to cook you been so nice to me and I want to returned it" I said they sighed

"Fine Kyle and Stan go food shopping and you can cook deal?" Kenny asked I nodded

"But how come you are not going?" I asked Kenny

"Well cause I am 'poor' and we can't leave you alone in the woods" (Cartman left)he answer I smiled and hugged him

"Thanks you're a nice dude" I smiled up at him he blushed and kissed my forehead why do they all kiss my forehead? I thought but I shrugged it off Kyle came out the bathroom with a towel and his hair dripping wet I blushed 10 shades of red he just smiled at me his body was well tone and I saw water sliding down to his…manhood I fell to my knees once again the boys started to panic

"Are you ok?" Ken asked I nodded with a blush on my cheek Stan grab both my hands and stood me up Kyle has disappeared to his room

"Why do you always fall to your knees, do you have a fuck up leg or something?" Stan asked I just nodded for they don't get suspicious they shrugged soon Kyle out of his room I blushed and smiled he send me a toothy smile

"We're going to come back in 10 minutes" Kyle said me and Ken nodded then Kyle and Stan left I sighed

~Kyle pov~

"Dude are sure we should of left her behind?" I asked Stan shrugged

"Why not dude you don't trust Kenny?" he asked I shook my head

"Its not that man its, I don't know"

"Don't worry dude she'll be all right" he reassure I nodded and we fist pound

~Michelle pov~

"So, Ken what do ya wanna do?" I asked him he smirked but then shrugged I went to the t.v and started to watch Family guy

"I'm sorry your wife is going to be a vegetable" Peter said

"Oh my god" the man said

"I'm just kidding she died" Peter laughed I wanted to laugh but I only snicker but a little too loud

"So Miss. Shy girl watches Family guy I never knew you watch this" I nodded

"I love this show!" I exclaimed he chuckle

"Damn it I hit the blind kid again someone should put a bell on him" Peter said

"I had this strange feeling I was eating a sheep" Peter said he was chewing on his pillow

"Really" Brain said

"*sheep cry*" there was a half eaten sheep bleeding on the floor I just busted out laughing I hate animal abuse but they make it so funny

"Well you do have a dark heart" Ken chuckle out again

"Poor sheep" he comment

"Well its not a dark heart if you pray from them afterwards" I toothy smile he shrugged he moved over close next me but I note it as nothing

:::::::::::::::~Kenny pov~:::::::::::::::::

I was slowly moving next to Michelle we were still watching family guy it was pretty funny Stan and Kyle still didn't come back

"So Ken is there anything ya wanna do?" she asked getting bored of the t.v I eye fuck her breast yes there was some things I would love to do but I shook the thought away she was looking at me and just stared in her eyes there was a strand of hair on her face I tuck it behind her ear her eyes was so deep and purple it drove me crazy my thumb stork her left cheek she blushed and I crashed my lips on to her I deep the kiss by putting my hand behind her head he lips were sweet and soft and then I felt her bit my lip I pulled away in pain I touch my lip it was bleeding but not a lot, and what I didn't know was that someone recorded a video of this

~Michelle pov~

Kenny just came out of nowhere kissing me he had his hand behind my head I was struggling I couldn't pull away so I bite his lip hard he pulled away I was about to leave from the front door but Stan and Kyle were there they looked shocked that I just ran into them

"Hey what happen?" Kyle asked I shook my head

"Nothing, here give me the bags" I said I took the bags from Kyle and ran into the kitchen he bought eggs, bread, pancake mix, and apple juice I started to make so eggs toasted some bread and made pancakes

~Stan pov~

"Dude what happen?" I asked Kenny shook his head

"Nothing man" he answer

"Dude we know something happen" Kyle pressured Kenny just shook his head

"We were watching family guy that's it" I said

"Then why are you bleeding?" Kyle asked Kenny wipe the blood off his lip

"I bite my lip" he said I rolled my eyes

"Dude what happen?" I asked

"Stan I didn't do anything I swear" he said I just sighed I looked at Kyle

"Fine, dude if you say so" Kyle said they fist pound I smiled but I didn't feel convinced

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard Michelle yell damn I love her voice…WHAT? Damn it, we all walked to the kitchen I saw, Michelle wearing a apron and some oven muffs and she was flipping pancakes I blushed she look like a house wife I look from the corner of my eyes I saw Kenny and Kyle blushing as well I sighed I walk over to the table Michelle put a plate in front of me it had eggs three pancakes toast with butter on it and some apple juice I smiled up at her she did the same I took a fork full of eggs and put it in my mouth, my eyes gleam it was awesome I ate the pancake it was so fucking good I gave a sound of satisfaction Michelle giggled the rest of the guys did the same she bowed(Japanese style)

"this is fuck AWESOME!" Kenny shouted me and kyle nodded in agreement

"Arigato" she said we all looked at her confused and sweat dropped she rubbed the back of her neck laughing nervously

"I said thank you in Japanese my bad" she said she was cute I smiled and resume back to eating

Next day at School Kyle pov

I was on the bus with Stan and Michelle she was listening to her ipod it was a Japanese group called 2ne1 copy me(awesome song by the way XD)

"Psh, Stan did you believe when Kenny said nothing happen?" I asked Stan he shook his head

"No I didn't" he answer

"So what are we going to do?" I asked he shrugged

"Kyle, you r-really like Michelle d-don't you?" Stan asked I was taken back by that question I blushed but nodded

"Yea, I guess I do, but a girl like that will never go for a guy like me" I put myself down

"No dude you don't know that" Stan try to cheer me up I smiled at his afford and nodded

"I'm going to find out what happen yesterday" I said Stan nodded

At home room Michelle pov

I was in home room Mr. Garrison wasn't here yet so I was doodling on a sheet of paper

"Michelle can I talk to you?" I heard a voice it snapped me back to reality I look down at my doodle it was hearts the star of David, and it had Kyle plus Michelle, Stan and Michelle and Kenny and Michelle, all over the paper I cover it before anyone can see it I looked up it was Stan

"Hey S-Stan what did y-ya need?" I asked he grabbed my hand and walked me to a closet I looked questionly he open the door and push me in there

"Hey Stan but the hell are you don't?" I asked but no answer

"Michelle" I felt a hand on my shoulder I grabbed its arm and flip it over my shoulder and I heard a crash sound I turned the light on to see it was Kyle!

"KYLE!" I shouted I ran to him

"Are you ok? Kyle?" I asked he groan in pain

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" I said he open one of his eyes he face expression showed pain I felt so bad I hurt him…again

"its ok, where did you learn that?" he asked I gave a small smile"

"my dad taught me taught me karate when I was 6" I answer he smile I kissed his forehead

"Sorry" I said he nodded with a tint of blush I felt my face heat to

"Michelle I have a question for you" he told me I nodded

"what happen yesterday?" he asked

"_damn, how am I'm going to tell if I tell him the truth him and Kenny might get in a fight or something I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling about it' _I thought to myself

"Michelle, what happened?" he asked again I sighed

"Nothing" I lied he eyed me it was kind of creepy is sighed

"Fine, Kenny k-kissed me" I answer he didn't say anything I looked down

"Oh, so are you two together?" he asked I shook my head

"So he kissed you without you agreeing to it?" he asked I am not sure if that make scents

But nodded

"Ok that's all I wanted to know" and with that he left

"Hey Michelle you ok?" Stan asked I looked down sadly thinking what is going to happen I saw Stan walk up to me and hugged me I hugged back I was so scared if they were going to fight because of me

"Its going to be ok?" he said he rubbed my back I nodded

"I hope so"

~Kyle pov~

I was looking for Kenny when I found him in the hall talking to Craig and Tweek

"KENNY!" I shouted he turn around and smiled at me but dropped when he saw I was serious

"Craig Tweek can you please go I have to speak with Kenny?" I asked they nodded and left

"What's up dude?" he asked

"Why did you kiss Michelle?" I asked he look surprise

"Dude what are you-

"Don't try to lie yourselves out of this she told me" I growled out he sighed

"Fine dude yea, I kissed her big deal" he said I glared at him

"The big deal is that-

"You like her" he said with a smirked I blushed at what he said

"N-No i-

"Dude I can see you like her from a mile away, look I have feelings for Michelle to, but I'm guessing your feelings are stronger and if you admit that you like her I'll back off" he said I sighed

"Fine, I do like her a lot" I said giving in he smiled

"There see dude it wasn't that hard" he said I smiled and we fist pound

"So were cool right dude?" he asked

"Yea, we cool" and we walk back to home room

~Michelle pov~

I was waiting for Kyle and Kenny I was shaking I felt a hand on my leg I blushed it was Stan

"Your leg is shaking the ground, calm down it will be ok" I nodded I felt his hand rub up and down my leg and it reach my thigh I let go a low moan it send my hormones crazy it send shivers up and down my spine I crossed my legs I open my eyes to see he was smirking I saw lust in his eyes my blushed deepened he rubbed my leg he was about to go up my skirt and I was about to say something but I heard Kyle and Kenny voice Stan's hand left I sighed in relief I look to the door I saw Kenny and Kyle laughing I smiled

"So is everything ok?" I asked they nodded

"Yea" they unison my smile deepened and class went on

Walking home pov

We were all walking home me, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman

"Shut the fuck up you fucking fatass!" Kyle shouted Cartman was ripping on jews but said no affiances to me every time

"Oi, shut your mouth you fucking Jew, no affiances Michelle"

"For the last 60th time none taken" I said

"Seriously, Eric what do you gain from this?" I asked

"My life long dream is to make Kyle cry, and I will do **anything** just to make that happen" he said I sighed and shook my head

"Well to bad fatass that's not going to happen" Kyle comment

"Shut your goddamn mouth you fucking Jew, no affiance Michelle"

"61" I said Stan and Kenny chuckle

"Well I got to go see you guys, by you fucking Jew no affiance Michelle"

"62" I said

"Well, me and Kyle got to go" Kenny said

"Where are you two going?" I asked Kenny shrugged

"Let faith decide" he said and they walked away it was only me and Stan

"I'll walk you home" he said I nodded and smiled we walked to my house we laughed and talk Stan is a very cool dude we soon reach my house he walked me to the steps

"So?" he said

"So, I'll see you in school?" I asked he nodded soon our eyes locked damn it not again he slowly moved his head his lips pressed against my for about 6 sec and he pulled away with a smile on his face I was blushing and looked down he kissed my forehead

"See ya" he said and he walked away I open the door and went to my room and laid on my bed to think

~No one pov~

Michelle went inside her room she laid down on her bed what she didn't know is that someone was watching the whole thing with a camera in their hands who do it who will get it?

**Ok ok I am loving this story so far and I will be posting more and will make a poll for those ppl who like it and who don't got a account to vote and those who do and don't want to feel/seem like a pervert chp "fights break Michelle shows her true colors in front of others" I love to rhyme hahaha bye comment rate vote DABBLERS! **

it so KAWII /


	5. Chapter 5

~Michelle pov~

I was in my room I was sighing what to do Stan just kissed me Kenny kissed me and I am so confused I thought they were my friends I just don't know what to do I was in my night gown it was black it went to my thighs(yes she took a shower) I went to my balcony (and I learn how to spell it) the wind below in my face it felt nice I look to my left and I saw that Kyle's room light was on I smiled when I saw that he was playing video games with Ike. Amber has been in karate class for 7 hours and when she comes home she tried so I haven't been able to hang with her maybe I should plan something this week I'll think about it

"Ike, Kyle time for dinner!" Mrs. Broflovski shouted

"Ok!" they both shouted Ike ran down stairs

"Alright I'll be there in a sec!" Kyle yelled he turned around to where I was and then he looked up shock at first then he smiled he waved I waved shyly he walked outside to his balcony

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I said back

"So you thinking?" he asked I nodded

"How do you know?" I asked

"Cause this is where I come out and think to, its peaceful" he said he had a white beater on and some black short pants and he didn't have his hat on I blushed when I caught myself staring

"So what you thinking about now?" he asked

"Well, this and that" I said

"Yea I have those thought all the time" he joked we both laughed (**ok I am watching jerry springer and its funny I had to write this XD)**

"Hey Kyle I know this is a weird question, but can you give me a hug?" I asked he chuckle

"Sure" he started to climb the tree that was 5 inches away from his window and came to my balcony he open his arms and I ran to him and gave him a hug he twirl me around I just giggled and he laughed he slowed down and put me back on the ground I smiled up at him and he smiled at me

"So why did you want a hug for?" he asked I shrugged

"I guess hugs make me feel better" he smiled I looked into his deep green eyes they gleam in the moon light my hair was blowing in the air this was where I made the first move I tip toe and kissed Kyle on the lips he was shock but he subsided it his grip around my waist tighten he lift me up slightly he licked the bottom of my mouth I open my mouth and his and my tongue mingle he came victorious it was getting hot my legs were shaking, but since he was lifting me in the air or I would of fell to my knees he soon put down to the ground he went from my mouth to my neck he was searching for my sweet spot I was moaning pretty loud when he find it I had to hold his shoulder to stand his hands were rubbing my thigh it send shivers up my spine I like Kyle he was nice to me from the beginning and I feel I can trust him he was about to go up my night gown

"KYLE COME DOWN STAIRS TO DINNER!" his mom shouted he pulled away from my neck

"I got to go" he said I nodded he peck my lips when he let loss of my waist I fell to my knees he turn around he smiled and I smile sheepishly he walked up to me pick me up bride style and put me on my bed

"You ok?" he asked I nodded he went to kiss my forehead, but I lift my head up and our lips met I felt him smiled and we broke apart I smiled he smiled to

"So does this mean we're together?" I asked he kissed me again

"Does that answer your question?" he asked I nodded he peck my lips

"See you tomorrow?" I nodded and he left I had a smile on my face I soon fell asleep with a cheesy smile playing across my lips

~No one pov~

What Michelle didn't know was that someone was outside her window and they were recording everything that happened

~Kyle pov~

I can't believe I just made out with Michelle and know were dating! Who should I tell first?

"You got mail" said my phone I walked up to my phone it said from Lard ass I rolled my eyes what does he want know I open the message it was a video of Michelle and Stan? Stan and Michelle were walking and laughing and when he got to her front porch he kissed her on the lips she didn't do anything he smiled and he asked her a question she nodded and he kissed her forehead smiling and walked away with his hands in his jacket and at the end it said Stalle(stan-yell) forever with hearts and they were holding hands I just eyed they message on the bottom

_Stan and Michelle together forever_

_Making the name Stalle _

_They fell in love on the first sight_

_They kept it on the down low but will they make their relationship public?_

_Their love is so strong _

_Nothing can break them apart_

_They had their first kiss in a roller ring _

_Their song is love story by Taylor Swift _

_They been dating since April 5 to now(its may 16)_

_If you support these newly couple send this to everyone on your phone book_

_Supporters:_

_Bebe_

_Wendy_

_Tweek_

_Craig_

_Clyde _

_Token_

_Kenny_

_Pip_

_Timmy_

_Red_

_Cartman_

_**Stan **_

_**Michelle**_

I just stared at it I slowly I closed my phone tears fell down on the ground I sobbed to myself I guess Cartman got his dream

~Michelle pov~

I woke up in a very happy mood I got dressed ate some breakfast and walked outside to go to school I was humming a happy tone from the distance I seen a green hat I ran to the owner of the green hat and hug him

"Hey there!" I said he just stood there I looked up

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked he shook his head

"Something wrong" I him

"Well why did you lead me on!" he yelled I was taken back I was going to say something else but he ran

"What the hell?" I said I was walking to school when I was entering the school I saw people pointing a whispering at me I was getting really pissed till I was stopped by Red, Wendy and Bebe

"Who do you think you are?" they asked

"Michelle A. Valle" I answer bluntly

"Who do you think you are that you can try to steal my Stan?" Wendy said

"Or my Kyle" Bebe said

"And Kenny" Red said I just stared at them

"You're a whore" they said I snapped I grabbed all three of them by the neck collar lifting them up off the ground

"What did you call me?" I asked darkly they started to shake uncontrollably

"I-Its that we have a v-video of y-you" Said Red

"Doing what?" I asked

"K-Kissing the boys Stan, Kyle and Kenny" Wendy answer I dropped them

"H-How-what do you mean?" I asked

"Well someone passed around a video of you, Stan, Kenny and Kyle kissing every kid in the school got it and it said you and Stan are dating" Bebe answer I was shock

"Who send you the video?" I asked they check there phones and they showed me I just glared at it I was so pissed he is not going to get away with this

~No one pov~

Michelle was waiting for lunch she was getting called a whore, slut, bitch, etc and Kyle, Kenny and Stan wouldn't even look at her she was piss off by the second she was going to kick his ass during lunch she didn't care who was there she was getting pay back me only 5 more minutes

~Michelle pov lunch time~

It was time for lunch I was walking up to the boys table Kenny, Stan and Kyle wasn't there but the boy I wanted to beat the shit out of was I tap his shoulder and he turn around

"Oh, hey Michelle" Cartman said I just glared at him (all the kids pulled out their phones they knew Michelle was going to fight cause of Wendy, Red and Bebe)

"What do you want bitch?" he asked I punch him in the face he fell from the table

"OI WHAT THE BIG IDEA BITCH?" he shouted

"It was you!" I shouted

"Me what?" he asked he was bleeding from his nose

"YOU MADE THE VIDEO ABOUT ME!" I shouted the kids started to crowd around Kenny and Stan were in the front of the crowd watching

"YEA SO BITCH WHICH YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" I started punching him in the face then in the gut I grabbed his arm and threw him he crashed into a wall causing a hole in the wall kids gasp, clap, cheered, etc

"So what I made a video of you big deal" he said

"Big deal? Big deal? Because the fucking video people are calling me a whore, slut, bitch and Kenny, Stan and Kyle wouldn't even look at me, so I am going to kick your ass till I feel better you stupid son of a bitch!" I shouted

"Oi, my mom is not a bitch!"

"Your right she a stupid fucking dumb nut slut yea fucking ass hole!" I did a round house kick in his face he screamed in pain I jump on him and started punching him in the face

"I did shit to you, I put up with your fucking fat ass whining, and you do this to me you dumb son of a bitch and slut!" I started to punching him harder

"oi you bitch get off!"

"No!" I shouted soon I felt two people pull me by my arm I kicked Cartman and I hit his dick

"AAHH!"

"That's what you get you fucking dip shit!" I shouted soon I pushed down to a chair

"Calm down Michelle!" said a voice it was Kenny I was calming down, but I still want to beat the shit out of him

"Wow Michelle that was awesome!" Stan said he smiled with his thumbs up I blushed but I was still pissed I took deep breaths

"Why were you guys ignoring me?" I asked their eyes sadden

"Well, when we saw the vid we thought it would be awkward to speak to you" Kenny answer I nodded

"and well we had to convince Kyle that nothing was going on between only of us" Stan said I nodded understanding

"So where is Kyle anyways?" I asked they shrugged I felt sad I got up and punch the wall my whole arm got stuck I was struggling to get it out I sweat drop and turn around to see a shock Kenny and Stan

"Um a little help please?" I asked they shook their heads with s smirk on their face they both pulled my arm out and I fell on my ass with a light thud

"Thanks" I said

"Hey Michelle can I speak to you?" Ken asked I got up and wipe myself clean I nodded he grabbed my hand and we went around a corner

"Look, I shouldnt have kissed you, its that I really like you, but when I kissed you I like only as a friend, and I know you like Kyle so we need a plan to get ya together" he said I giggled he arched a brow

"Thanks Ken, but your to late me and Kyle are together…I think" I said sadly

"You think since when?" Stan asked

"Well, we started going out since last night-

"So he tapped that I'm so proud of you Kyle" Ken shouted to the ceiling with tears in his eyes I blushed

"N-No we…m-made out and I asked we are t-together and he said yea" I fixed

"So why do you think your together?" Stan asked

"Well cause the message lard shit ass made and send and this morning he wouldn't look at me and he ran when I asked him what's wrong"

"Well you got 2 friends who can help ok so here the plan" Ken whispered when Stan came we got in the circle and whisper the plan to me

~Stan pov at house~

"Hey dude where you been?" I asked Kyle through the phone

"_I went home I can't even look at Michelle, Stan how can you do this to me you know I liked her a lot"_ he said

"Look dude I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" I looked and I saw Michelle was sad I sighed

"dude just come over for we can talk about" I said I heard him sigh

"_Fine, ok dude_" he said I hanged up

"He is coming" I said to Michelle she nodded

"Ok" Michelle said and she walked into the closet

"Ok dude he doesn't know Michelle or you so say you were around and decide to come" I said to Kenny he nodded

"Ok" he nodded and went to the kitchen and came back with a piece of cake, I sweat drop the door bell rang I ran and got it was Kyle I gave a sad smiled he avoid looking at me

"Come on in" I said I moved to the side he still didn't look at me so we sat on the sofa

"So?" I said

"So, why did you kiss Michelle?" I sighed

"dude look I'm sorry if you don't believe me I will go on Maury" I said we both chuckle

"Look Kyle you are my best friend and I will admit I do I mean I did had a thing for Michelle, but if you two are together I will back down I don't want to break our friend ship over a girl its not worth it and you're like a brother, bro's before hoe's right?" I said I prayed to myself she didn't hear that comment

"Ok dude but Michelle not a hoe, but I dont think I can look at her, for what I did to her this morning" Kyle said sadly

"Come lets play some guitar hero!" Kenny yelled from across the room Kyle arched his brow

"when did you come?" he asked

"I been here, you just didn't see me, you are a stupid jew" Kenny laughed kyle smiled shaking his head

"come on poor ass let get the game" I chuckle he snicker

"The guitar's are in the closet" I said

"Since when?" Kyle asked

"Since I didn't feel like putting it back In the box" I answer

"Hey where the light switch?" he asked

"Right here!" Kenny pushed him in the closet and lock the door

"Hey, guy let me out!" he shouted

"no till you two talk it over" I said

"Who?" he asked

"look behind you" I answer

~Michelle pov~

I was waiting in the dark closet I was getting bored so I put in my ear buds it was on blast I was listening to brick by boring brick from Paramore awesome band I was lip syncing through the whole thing, my back was towards the door I was in a corner with m eyes closed I was getting bored till I felt a hand on my shoulders I panicked and grabbed it by its arms and flipped it over my shoulder causing it to fly across the closet(it's a pretty big walk in closet) I open my eyes I look for a light switch and saw it was Kyle his body was like a shape of a L his legs up against the wall and his upper half on the ground and his eyes bugged out

"oh my god KYLE!" I yelled I ran to him and put his head on my lap and stork his hair his hat was off I heard him groan I smiled with a tint of blush he slowly open his eyes his deep green eyes. They looked in my deep purple orbs

"Hey" I said lowly he smiled

"Hey" he said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him he shook his head no

"No, I'm not I was shock I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off on you" he said I leaned down and kissed him he kissed back

"Its ok, I took care of the problem" I answer he arched his brow

"How?" he asked

"I find out who made/send the video to you and other" I answer

"Who was it?" he asked

"Cartman" I answer he balled his fist

"Damn it I should of known" he said I smiled and kissed his cheek

"I took care of him"I said he gave me a question look I winked

He grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head he kissed my lips he licked the bottom on my lips I smiled I open my mouth he slid his tongue right inside exploring every inch I moan and heard him groan he was moving up and down slowly my breast were against his tones chest I moaned louder he grabbed both my hands still pinned above my head and he rubbed my clit I gasp in surprise, but it was muffled by his lips on my he moved down to my neck I bit my lower lip down trying not to moan his hand moved from my clit up my shirt to my breast he grabbed it pretty hard I moan slipped out he massage it was getting very hot in the closet I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling me closer but I felt his manhood poking my clit I threw my head back giving him more access to my neck he went up to my earlobe sucking and licking it I was very turn on I wrapped my arms around his neck I reach up to his ear

"you're my kosher boy" I moan out and I licked his earlobe causing him to moan and I rubbed his back I moved his lips to my they molded perfectly he bucked his manhood at my clit I screamed in pleasure

"And you're my halfer girl" he said and he lick my earlobe again he was about to take off my shirt when the closet door open there stood a smirking Ken and Stan

"Having **fun?"** he asked we both pulled apart I fiddle with my fingers blushing like crazy

"So does this mean your back together?" Stan asked me and Kyle looked at each other smiled and nodded he grabbed my hand and stood up but me I couldn't I blushed

"Whats wrong?" he asked I shook my head I try to stand but I was turn on real bad I was shaking like crazy, but Kyle caught me and picked me up bride style to the couch he sat me on his lap and I pecked his lips

"Hey Kyle you got to see this" Stan said he and Ken was watching something on his phone they were laughing they passed it to him I look at it to it was me and Cartman fighting Butter send it to him Kyle was watching in amusement he had a smile glue this his face then he turn to me with a toothy smile

"Nice that's my girl" he said he kissed my lips I smiled

"I just snapped you know" I said he hugged me I hugged but my phone ranged I look at the caller id it was a number I answer it

"Jello?" I said(yes I say jello when I answer the phone)

"Hello? Michelle is that you?" asked the voice

"Yea who is this?" I asked

"Oh so you gone for a month a 4 weeks and you forget your 2 best friends?" asked another voice said

"NO WAY AMANDA DESARAE!" I shouted I jumped off Kyle lap

"Yes, way how ya been?" they asked

"Great, I got a boyfriend" I said a little to loud the boys were staring at me

"REALLY OH MY GOD WERE SO HAPPY!"1 they said

"I know I know and I fought" I said

"You kicked her ass?" asked Amanda

"His but yea shit that dumb wasn't shit I'll kick his fucking fat ass any day" I said

"That's my girl, no bitches not missing with you?" Desarae asked

"Nah all them scared" I said we all chuckled

"We got a surprise for you" they said

"Really? What?" I asked

"WE MOVING TO SOUTH PARK!" they shouted

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU FUCKING CEREAL I'M SO HAPPY CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET MY FRIENDS!" I shouted I was literally jumping everywhere I missed them with my life we been through thick and thin

"Guys say hi" I said

"Hi" they said

"Hey nice to me you um wait yall names?" Amanda asked

"Kenny"

"Stan"

"Kyle"

"Whoa your friends are boys?" they asked

"Hey, not all of them" I defeated

"Name" they said

"Kyle, Stan, Ken, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Timmy, Butters, and Eric but he not even a friend" I said

"See not one girl, dude you are a pimp" Amanda I rolled my eyes

"so may we speak with this Kyle?" Desarae said

"sure" I put the phone on speaker

"Hey" Kyle said

"Hey so you are Kyle you a lucky boi, Michelle really faithful girl" Amanda said

"Yea, I know" he smiled and me I smiled back

"So do you got any question?" Desarae asked

"Yea, why does Michelle falls to her knees from time to time?" he asked I pulled the phone away I heard them laughing I blushed I took them off of speaker

"Well, so when are you coming?" I asked

"Tomorrow" they answer

"cool I will ask my parents to pick ya both up"

"K" they said

"bye love ya"

"Love ya to" click and I hang up the phone

"So do you want to come with me to pick up my friends?" I asked they nodded

"you sound like a totally different person on the phone" Ken said I arched a brow

"Really?" i asked they all nodded I shrugged

"Kyle will you walk me home?" I asked he got up with a smile

"Sure bye dudes see ya tomorrow" Kyle said he wrapped his arms around my waist

And we walked out the door

"I cant wait for you to meet my friends" I said happily

"I can't wait to meet them to" he said I smiled

"Oh, I have to tell you something" I said

"what?" he asked

"Well Amanda and Desarae have this bad habit of doing things" I said

"they smoke?"

"No!"

"Do drugs!"

"No!"

Eat babies?"

"NO!"

"oh then what?" he asked I sighed

"Amanda likes to kiss me for some reason and Desarae likes to kiss me and grab m breast" I answer with a blush

"They are not gay or bi they just like it" I said I saw him blushed

"Do you got a video?" he smile with a blush I nudge him he laughed

"I'll take that as a no" he said I kissed his cheek we walk me to my steps gave me a kiss he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss I licked his bottom lip but he pulled away

"Someone getting kinky" he teased I smiled and kissed him one more time

"Bye" I said

"Bye" I smiled and closed the door


	6. Chapter 6

~Kyle pov~

It was 6:17 am Michelle and the other are going to meet at her house at 6:50 so I went to take a shower when I came out it was 6:30 I got dressed ran down stairs ate a bowl of cereal my phone rang it was brick by boring brick Michelle added it as her ring tone

"Hey" I said

""Hey babe can you come over cause my parents left a Amber left with Ike?" she asked

"sure and I think Ike and Amber are secretly dating" I chuckle

"Yea they are always together and its so cute" she chirped

"Ok I am coming over know"

"Ok bye see you in 10 sec"

"see ya" click I hang up I walked right next door

Michelle pov

I was waiting for Kyle I was dressed it was 6:39 so I wanted to spend time with Kyle alone I heard the door bell I jumped up and ran to the door I open it with a big smile on my face he smiled I hugged and he hugged back he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and walked in

"So what are we going to do?" he asked

"I don't know I just wanted to be with you alone before the guys show" I answer he kissed my forehead we sat on the couch I was on his lap his arms around my waist we were watching Celebrity look alike on Maury they look alike it was so crazy, but Kyle grabbed my chin gently and turn my face around to his our lips connected my hands took of his hat and ran my hands through his somewhat wet hair it was soft he deepened the kiss he attached my neck I was moaning I gripped a ball of hair in my hands he was stuck on one place he soon pulled away and he went lower to my breast area

"*knock knock*!" I pulled up my shirt and went to the door it was Stan, Ken and lard ass I saw ken smirk I eyed him he pointed to my neck I went wide eyes and ran to living mirror and there it was big and red a hickey marked left by my kosher boy I blushed and try to cover it but no avail I walked back blushing Kyle just gave me a toothy smile I playfully glared at him

"So what time are we going to get your friends?" asked Stan I look at my phone it was 6:46

"We can go know they land in 30 minutes" I answer

"So where is your parents?" Ken asked

"They left, but they gave me keys" I smirked the boys smiled we ran to the car

"Hey but your only 15" Kyle said

"That didn't stop me before" I answer

"Hot" he comment I grab him by the collar and kissed I pulled away the boys were whistling Stan said he was sorry so we were cool again he said he was happy his bro found love so I turn on the car Kyle sat in the passenger seat the radio played your love is my drug by Kesha I loved the song I sang along I hit every note perfectly when the song was over the boys just eyed me

"That was awesome! They all unison I blushed and smiled I gave a nervous smile

"Thanks" I comment

"Dude you got a hot girl who can fight and sing you are a fucking lucky Jew" Cartman said

"Thanks and shut your fucking fat ass mouth!" he yelled and pointed at him I sighed and shook my head soon we made it to the parking lot of the air port

In the air port Michelle pov

I was looking for my best friends I was looking over the crowds till I spot blonde and brown and purple I started to run the boys followed behind

"DEZII MANDIEE!" I shouted they turn they run to me we grouped hugged

"Oh my god its good to see you two again" I said I was so happy

"Us what about you?" Dezi said

"Yea, you're the one who was alone, and I missed those pink perking lips of your" Amanda said she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss and Dezi went behind and play with my breast Mandiee slid her tongue into my mouth

"Come on Mandiee your hogging her again" Dezi pouted

"Sorry Dezi" she said Dezi pulled me into a kiss and Mandiee play with my breast

:::::::Kyle pov::::

I saw Michelle run we all ran after her

"DEZII MANDIEE!" I heard her yelled we slow down when we were only 5 feet away we saw her hug her friends I couldn't see their faces while but 1 had blind hair the other brown with purple strikes soon I blushed like crazy I saw Michelle making out with the brown hair girl and the blonde was grabbing her breast, but crossed my arms and smiled

"Dude do you know you chick is making out with another Chick?" Kenny asked I nodded

"Yep" I was kind of happy

"Dude this is so much better than the internet" Stan said my smiled widen

"Sweet" Cartman said they pulled away and switch and after they were done they walked to us

"Hey guys these are my friends Amanda Velez and Desarae Vasquez" she said

"Hey" we all unison

"So who is Kyle?" Amanda asked I raised my hand her and Desarae walked around me with a thinking look on their face and their hands on their chin they lifted my hat and put it back and they glomped me

"He is cute Michelle good choice" they unison I blushed and they let go Michelle walked up to me and kissed my cheek

"This is Stan" she said pointing to Stan, Desarae blushed and smiled at him he smile back

"And this is Kenny, but I call him Ken" she said Amanda walked up to Kenny she smirked he had his parka up she untied it and pulled it back she smiled wider

"Blonde and blue eyes Mandiee like" she purred

"Girl with purple strike making out with girls and showing her black bra making look like a shirt, Kenny likes" he said Amanda rolled her eyes with a smile and she turned around and walked away from him and back to Desarae

Michelle pov

We were at my house we all decide to go for a walk

"So does it always snow here" Desarae asked I nodded

"Yep"

"This sucks ass" Amanda comment I shrugged I was holding Kyle arm Stan and Desarae were talking and Amanda and Ken were to and Cartman was alone

"So why did you come?" I asked

"Well we missed you and my parents are so fucking broke they didn't even notice I moved in with Desarae" Mandiee answer

"Ah come on we have 2 fucking Jews and 2 fucking poor people" Cartman comment I wanted to kick his ass so bad but Kyle held me back but no held Mandiee back she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground

"What did you say fucking fat ass?" she hissed she stepped on his head

"AW nothing nothing!" he cried she grabbed him by the scarf

"Listen hear bitch its one thing about me being poor, but its another when you talk abnout my bestie and her religion so another comment like that we are going to have some big problems get it?" she said tighten her grip he nodded she pushed his head back to the ground and kicked him

"That was hot" Kenny smirked Mandiee just smiled

"Hey guys I found a foot ball!" Dezi cheered

"Who foot is that?" Stan asked Dezi gave him a look

" I said I found it" she answer I sweat drop

"Lets play football boys against girls" I said they looked at me

"We're game!" my friends cheered the boys shrugged

We came to a clearing

"Ok to win you got to have 30 points" Dezi said

"and losers have to treat winners" Amanda said

"And loser kisses winner"

"Ok, but I just might lose on purpose" Kenny smirked I rolled my eyes Stan hit the back of his head he just chuckle

"ok ready GO!" Cartman yelled I had the ball I ran passed Kenny I threw the ball to Dezi she had it, Stan was in front of her he went to tackle her she jump in the air and step on his back pushing him into the snow and ran to the goal

"TOUNCHDOWN!" she yelled jumping up and down

"Wow dude your good" Stan said Dezi toothy smiled

"Thank you I was the foot ball star in my old school" she said

"I was the softball star!" Mandiee said I said nothing

"And Michelle she was the track star that girl got some legs!" Dezi said

"Yea when we were in track and when the whistle blew she was already behind me to give the b-ban the b-ba, the fucking stick" she yelled I giggled and blushed

"Ok lets get back to the game" Dezi cheered

*-*-*-*-*-*no one pov*-*-*-*-*-*

The game was fun for the 6 friends Michelle made 8 goals Amanda 6 and Dezi 10 Kyle made 9 Stan made 11 and Kenny made 3 he was only trying to catch Amanda, Kyle would catch Michelle and even when she didn't have the ball Stan was picking up Desarae by the waist and lift her in the air and laughed and Kenny would Tackle Amanda to the snow and was on top and would kiss her cheek

But in the end the girls won the boys bought the girls some food at Olive Garden now they were in Michelle house in her room Amanda sat on the floor with Kenny Michelle was on the bed cuddling Stan and Dezi were sitting on some bean bags

"so when are you going to give me my kiss?" Michelle asked Kyle he smirked he they kissed he stick his tongue in her mouth and she stick her in his he rubbed her thigh she put her hands behind his head deeping the kiss

"Would you to stop sucking each other faces?" Amanda asked they pulled away and blushed

"So where is my kiss?" Amanda asked Kenny he smirked they lean to each other the kissed the tongues intertwined Kenny sucked on Amanda tongue, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear she suck on his when they were about to pull away Amanda bit down on his lower lip and let it go

"So are you 2 together?" Dezi asked they shook their head no

"No, I am going to tease him for a while he going to be my toy" she answer

"I'm game" Kenny said

"So Dezi where Stan kiss?" Amanda asked Stan and Desarae blushed they look at each other Dezi lean in and kiss him Stan was shock but kissed back he wrapped his arms around her waist Desarae wrapped around his neck pulling him closer there dance tangled together(just to tell you their tongues are not in the mouth like you can see their tongues mingle do understand?) then they pulled away Dezi pecked his leans and moved back to her spot

"Let me guess you not together?" Michelle asked they shook their heads

"I want to know him better before we date" Dezi answer they all nodded

"And Michelle where did you get that bruise on your neck from?" Amanda asked with a smirk Michelle blushed she glanced at Kyle they girls laughed

"Hey Kyle be careful with her, she still a virgin" Amanda said Michelle Glared at her

"Shut up you and Dezi are virgins too!" she yelled

"SSHH!" they said everyone laughed the night went by the boys left the girl slept over Michelle house

"SO Michelle do you want Kyle to be your first?" Amanda asked she shrugged

"Maybe I guess but its way to soon I'm not even thinking about that" she answer

"Well how long do you want to wait? Dezi asked

"2, 3 years dude I'm 15!" Michelle said

"Ok, ok, but we waiting to" they said

"But whatever happens we wont think any less of you" Amanda said she smiled and got up and hugged her friends

"Thanks you guys"


End file.
